Zo Grazdan
Zo Grazdan is one of the great families of New Ghis, and is the current ruling family of the city. They currently reside in the Great Pyramid of New Ghis and have a manse in the city and a fort on the isle of Ghaen named "Harpy's Perch". History Emperors of Ghiscar Zo Grazdan is one of the most ancient of the great families of Slaver's Bay. They were founded by Grazdan the Great, the mythical founder of the Ghiscari Empire, in the Age of Heroes. They ruled as the first Emperors of Ghiscar for several generations before being overthrown and nearly destroyed by the Zo Kaldor family. Both families survive to the present day and maintain a bitter rivalry. After the Valyrian conquest of the Ghiscari Empire and destruction of Old Ghis the Zo Grazdan family, along with most of the other great families, disappears from history. Grand Masters After the Doom and fall of Valryia Ghiscari records resume and the Zo Grazdan family re-emerges (or at least a family bearing their name). The Zo Grazdan's ruled as Grand Masters as members of The Most Prestigious And Ancient Council of Masters '''and served many times as '''Glorious Master. From this time until the arrival of Daenerys Targaryen '''the Zo Grazdan family were big players in the slave trade and held a small fleet of ships to trade and capture slaves. Glorious Masters After the conquests of Daenerys Targaryen the slave trade in Slaver's Bay was crippled. Although New Ghis remained unconquered and continued to trade in slaves the great slave network from Qarth to Myr was shattered. With the rest of the Slave Cities of Essos New Ghis laid siege to Daenerys in the '''Second Siege of Meereen. After Daenerys defeated the slavers and routed their army the Grand Masters prepared for a dire response. They nominated Haznon zo Kaldor '''as Glorious Master for an unlimited term and began raising new forces. Daenerys Targaryen never invaded New Ghis but when Haznon zo Kaldor was killed during an unsuccessful slave rebellion '''Mizdan zo Grazdan '''became the second Glorious Master for life in New Ghiscari history. Mizdan was a military veteran and further militarized New Ghis. He reformed the '''Ghiscari Legions, began paying citizens for serving their mandatory military terms and introduced reforms to the slave trade legally limiting the number of slaves that could live within the city. New Ghis was at peace under his rule and Mizdan came under great pressure to resign his position and allow the Council of Masters to regain full control. When Mizdan repeatedly refused the Grand Masters eventually assassinated him, pushing him from atop the highest balcony of the Great Pyramid. Mizdan's son '''Rhazdar zo Grazdan '''was leading the Ghiscari Legions when his father was assassinated. He immediately sailed for New Ghis and after a brief navel battle he took the city. He undertook a purge of the Grand Masters and refilled their vacant Council seats with his allies and sycophants. He was then elected as Glorious Master for the standard four year term. He has served three and a half years and has six months of power remaining. Category:Zo Grazdan Category:Slaver's Bay